The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing purified ice pieces and purified liquid water from a source of unpurified liquid water. More particularly, the present invention provides an alternative approach to melting ice pieces in a method and apparatus of the type generally disclosed in my aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,099.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,099 I disclose a method and apparatus for forming purified ice pieces from unpurified water, such as tap water. The ice pieces are periodically harvested and collected in a bin, the bottom of which is heated as necessary to melt desired quantities of the ice to provide a supply of purified water.
In the embodiment disclosed in FIG. 2 of my aforesaid patent, heat for melting the ice is derived from a flow of room air, propelled by a fan and conducted along the bottom of the ice bin.
The present invention provides the alternative method of transferring heat from the room environment to the bottom of the bin by convective fluid flow, and controlling this heat transfer by a flow control device such as an air damper or a water valve.